A Day Without Sunshine
by Sonshine820
Summary: When Sonny gets a cold and can't make it to work, what will the So Random! cast do without her? But more importantly, what will Chad do without her?


A Day Without Sunshine

I opened my eyes to a beautiful bright sunny day. Unfortunately, I wasn't feeling sunny. Or, like Sonny. My nose was stuffy; I couldn't talk with my throat hurting. My mom came in and said,

"Come on Sonny! Get up, it's time to go to work!"

"Mom, I feel terrible! Can I please stay home?" I said nasally.

"Ok, let me get you some tea. Would that be nice?" I nodded my head and she left. I lay down on my bed with my covers over my head. Boy, did I feel like Sicky Vicky or what?

**Regular POV:**

Tawni walked into the studio like any other day. Walked to her dressing room, opened the door, and looked inside. No Sonny? Could this be the day that Sonny Munroe was actually not here? Wow! She couldn't believe it. Just then, Nico and Grady walked in.

"Hey Sonny, we need to ask you a question…" They stopped realizing that Sonny was absent.

"Where's Sonny, Tawni?"

"I don't know, she's usually here really early. She is either late or sick."

"I'm thinking sick. She's never late!" Grady yelled. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Zora then opened the door saying,

"Oh sigh… Wait, where's Sonny?"

"She's probably sick, let me call her." Tawni picked up her phone and touched the numbers and the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Sonny answered.

"Is this Sicky Vicky?" Sonny giggled.

"No, but it will be. I'm sick; I'm not coming to work today. I'll see you guys tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, feel better!" they all said in unison.

"Thanks, bye!" Tawni hung up the phone.

"Well, looks like our day is going to be 'cloudy'!" Tawni said. Everyone laughed and left the room to go to rehearsal.

**Chad's POV:**

I walked into the cafeteria hoping to get something good. Man was I hungry! I looked around the room and noticed the Random table. It looked a lot less bright for some reason. It was lacking something… but what? I walked over and said,

"Hey Randoms…"

This was weird, usually, I just say hi. But this time, it felt different. I wasn't saying hi to quite the right person. Just then, I hated myself. Sonny was not at the table. How could I be so stupid? Before they could respond I asked,

"Where's Sonny?" I couldn't think of a mean nickname for her like… like… I don't know. She's not here so why does it matter?

"She's sick. She is not going to be here today." Tawni said. What? NO Sonny? How could this be? I stood there, frozen.

"Chad?" Tawni said waving her hands in my face. I shuttered my head.

"Sorry, no Sonny? That's weird, she's always here…" my voice trailed off. What was I going to do for a whole day without sunshine?

**Tawni's POV:**

Chad was acting weird all day. He was so quiet. I asked him something, and he didn't answer me at all. What was up with him? Could it be that he has no one to argue with? Could it be that there is no "sunshine" in his life right now? Or could it be something else.

I even got so annoyed with Chad; I asked him what was up.

"To be honest Tawni, I feel, deprived…"

"Uh… of what?"

"Well, Sonny deprived. I have no one to bug and tease…" That wasn't his actual reason, he was missing Sonny because he liked being around her and I and everyone else knew it.

"Why don't you call her?"

"She's sick, I wouldn't want to do that…"

"Oh come on…" I said hitting his arm. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper, why would you be scared to call Sonny when she's sick?"

"Because… because…"

"Because there's no reason! Come on, dial you're number one speed dial and make yourself feel better."

"She is not my number 1…" I gave him a look.

"Fine… maybe she is…" He took out his phone and pressed one. It started to ring. When I heard a, "Hello?" on the phone, he walked away winking.

"Hey Sonny how you feeling..." His voice faded away. I had done _my _job. Now, to go off and enjoy a day without "sunshine"! Unfortunately, there was only two more hours of it.

**Sonny's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of mooing. Was that my phone? I looked at the caller id and it was Chad.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sonny, how are you feeling?" Chad asked. He was so sweet to call and ask.

"A lot better, thanks for asking."

"That's great to hear. So what do you say I come over and help keep you company?"

That was strange… Chad wanting to hang out with me… at my house… while I'm sick. I was fine with it for sure, but I just didn't know what to say, so I said yes.

"Great, see you soon then!"

"Ok bye thanks…" He hung up. My mom was gone and Chad was going to be here any minute. I looked terrible, but I couldn't get up. I felt too terrible.

Chad's POV:

I knocked on Sonny's door. There was no answer. Just then, my phone rang, it was Sonny.

"Hey what's the dilly?"

"The dilly is that you can just come on in, I can't really come to the door."

"Ok, I'll be right there." I opened the door. I walked in and closed the door on my way in. Her house looked exactly the same as it always did. But where was Sonny's room? I had no idea, so I yelled her name.

"Sonny!"

"Chad, I'm in here!" I heard from the room right down the hall. I walked down the hall and opened the door. I saw Sonny lying on her bed. I could only see her head because her body was covered with sheets.

"Wow Sonny, you look…"

"Terrible?"

"I was going to say different." She had no makeup on and her hair was a mess. I have to admit, she did look terrible. But she looked terrible in a cute way. Stupid cute…

"Thanks…" she sat up. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"So I brought some things…"

"Oh really, like what?" I showed her everything I had brought. Like a magazine, a book, and everything else that Sonny likes to do and I don't.

"Thanks Chad, that was really thoughtful of you."

"Oh, no problem… now is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?"

**Sonny's POV:**

That question was interesting. He already being here was making me feel better. I needed some company. It was getting really boring lately. But, there was something else…

"Well, there might be one thing…"

"What's that?" I couldn't say it… it would just be too weird.

"Never mind, I don't need it anymore." I lied.

"Ok, so then I guess I should go if you don't need anything else." He started to walk out the door.

"NO!"He quickly turned around.

"I need company; it's too lonely in here…"

"Ok…" He smiled. I loved his smile.

"That makes me feel a little bit better…"

"What did?"

"You're smile…"

"Did Sonny Munroe just say that she liked my smile?"

"Yes, Sonny Munroe just did say that!"

"Well Chad Dylan Cooper is going to say that he loves Sonny Munroe's pretty hair, even though it's really not at its best today!" I laughed.

"Well thank you Chad Dylan Cooper…"

"No problem, thank you Sonny Munroe…" I smiled.

"There is another thing, that I _might_ like about you, but I don't want to get sick…" What? Was he talking about kissing?

"Are you talking about…"

"Yes, Munroe… I am, very much so… but just go to sleep, and dream about it. And tomorrow, if you feel better, your dream will come true." I smiled. He leaned in to me and kissed my forehead.

"For now, that's all you are going to get. So I will see you later. Feel better Sonny."

"Thank you Chad…"

"I'll see you tomorrow." He winked and headed for the door.

"Wait Chad…" He turned around and looked at me. I blew a kiss to him. He pretended to catch it and put it to his heart. I blushed.

"Sweet dreams Sonny…" He closed the door. I was going to have sweet dreams…very sweet dreams indeed.


End file.
